An invitation and a promise
by Beckslee
Summary: Jefferson is shirtless and sweating, how will Emma react when she stops by for a visit? Mad swan


If you haven't seen the latest shirtless photos of Sebastian Stan in the play Picnic, what are you doing? Go look at them right now! If you have, this is based on one of those photos and the idea that Emma has arrived at Jefferson's house only to find him shirtless, dirty and sweaty.

They're not mine, nothing belongs to me except my cat, please don't take her.

* * *

Shielding her eyes from the bright sun, Emma looked around as she got out of her car. The front door of Jefferson's house was wide open but there was no sign of him. Carefully she walked towards the open door, leaning in she knocked and called out a hello, the house was silent. Trying to decide whether to go in or not, Emma hadn't heard Jefferson's footsteps come up behind her, "Emma, how nice to see you on such a lovely day."

She yelped and spun to face him, "Jefferson, you can't just -" Words ceased as Emma's brain stopped working. Jefferson in close proximity could be overwhelming at the best of times, but this was new. Instead of the immaculately dressed and coiffed man she was used to, the man in front of her was covered in dirt and sweat, clad in nothing more than a pair of jeans and work boots. Trying to sound outraged, she finally came out with, "What are you doing?" but realising she just sounded out of breath, Emma blushed.

Grinning at her distraction he leaned against a column, shrugging "I've been gardening around the back, it was too nice to not get out in this weather. Now is there something I can help you with or did you just come around to admire the scenery?"

Emma's eyes snapped back up to his from where they had been resting on his surprisingly toned abs. "Picnic!" she blurted, searching for more words, "we're having a picnic on Sunday, would you and Grace like to come?" Focusing on his face wasn't helping her concentration, he had a dirty smudge on his cheek that Emma itched to wipe away.

Smug smile firmly in place, Jefferson watched Emma struggle. If he'd known semi-nakedness was a way to throw the prickly sheriff off-balance he would have tried it sooner, he'd been trying to get through her polite-but-distant facade for months. He'd almost succeeded a couple of times only to be thwarted at the last moment by one of their children. He followed her eyes as they scanned his face and body and was quietly delighted when he saw her swallow and jam her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

He waited until she met his eyes again to answer, "A picnic sounds lovely, its always nice to get things out in the open, don't you think?" He reached up to rub his chin, but stopped when he realised how dirty his hands were. Straightening he snagged the tshirt that was tucked into his back pocket and wiped his hands. Emma had taken half a step back when he had moved. From the look in her eye, he wouldn't be surprised if she bolted for her car at any minute. He could hope that she would instead choose to drag him into his own house and have her way with him, but that was about as likely as waking up tomorrow, back in The Enchanted Forest.

Jefferson inhaled sharply when Emma stepped toward him. Her voice was soft, "Jefferson come here." She tugged the shirt out of his hand and before he knew what was going on she had leaned up with the cloth, wiping his cheek, her other hand braced against his shoulder to balance herself. Emma knew his eyes were on her but she kept her focus on her task, ignoring the man she was leaning against as much as possible.

He smelt like the earth he had been digging in and sweat. It was a combination Emma found she liked. The worst had now been cleaned off his cheek but she wasn't ready to step back yet so she drew the cloth down the side of his throat to the scar that circled his neck, the scar that was usually so carefully hidden. She felt his breath hitch as she gently traced the line. It wasn't enough, she let the shirt dangle from her hand and ran her fingertips across the join in his neck. The contact made him groan and she jumped back from him as if she were burned. "I'm sorry - I should go." She started towards the steps, only to stop when Jefferson stretched his arm in front of her.

"Emma please don't leave, running from this isn't going to help." He stepped closer into Emma's side, brushing her hair back over her shoulder "surely you know that I'm attracted to you." He bent down nuzzling her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear "and I think you feel the same."

Closing her eyes, Emma tilted her head, giving him better access, Emma murmured, "you're right, I feel it too." She sighed and pulled away to face him, "and that's why I'm taking my time. I doubt that anything with us would be easy and it certainly wouldn't be a casual thing - I need to be sure." she smiled and looked down "I like having you around, but I'm not ready for you to be there in any more...official capacity yet."

She looked up into his smile, "yet? I like the sound of that. Very well Miss Swan, you shall have the time you need. In the meantime we have a picnic to prepare for" His tone was light, but the expression in his eyes still warmed her, this wasn't forgotten and he wanted her to know it. They briefly discussed plans for Sunday until it was time for Emma to leave, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, her mouth drifting closer to his than it usually did, they pulled apart but stayed close.

The kiss was almost platonic, except that it lingered a little too long and lips clung together a little more than they should for just friends. It was Jefferson who drew back first, still determined to give her the time she needed. Emma stood in front of him gathering her thoughts briefly before moving towards her car. As she opened her car door she leaned on the roof looking at him, "you are going to wear a shirt on Sunday aren't you?" Jefferson grinned looking down at himself, "what you don't like it? That's not the impression you gave before." Raising an eyebrow at him she continued, "Its not me I'm worried about, Granny is the one with the wandering hands. I'm simply trying to keep the peace." Waving briefly she got in her car and drove off down the hill, Jefferson watching all the way. It was enough for now.

The End


End file.
